Amo a ¿mi rival?
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Gray y Natsu están comenzando a sentir sentimientos más de amistad entre ellos pero ambos son tercos e idiotas para admitirlo, aunque también recibirán una pequeña ayuda de sus amigos para confesarse o por lo menos que admitan sus sentimientos ¿Quiénes serán los que ayudaran? ¿Lograran unir a Gray y Natsu? Pareja: Gratsu Advertencia: Yaoi, Lime y/o Lemon en el transcurso del fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno creo que estoy poniéndome a escribir demasiado xD pero es que tengo tantas ideas en mi pervertida cabeza, este es un fic de esta pareja que me encanta *u* y no se diga del anime es mi favorito xD**

**Bueno sin más les dejo el primer capítulo, ojala los disfruten.**

* * *

Era de mañana en la cuidad de Fiore un peli rosa estaba caminando hacia el gremio más loco de la cuidad en busca de un trabajo y con quien hacerlo, ya que Lucy no se encontraba en la cuidad porque Erza y Wendy se la llevaron para un tipo de misión especial. Si no encontraba a alguien más se tendría que ir solo con Happy no es que le molestara pero le gustaba ir a las misiones junto a Lucy, Erza, Wendy y en un tiempo empezó a sentirse mejor con la compañía de cierto mago de hielo.

~ ¿Por qué será que ahora me siento mejor cuando estoy con Gray?~ pensó Natsu cerrando sus ojos mientras caminaba más lento y colocaba su mano en su barbilla.

Mientras Natsu caminaba pensativo sin abrir los ojos llego al gremio y choco con alguien, cayendo los dos al suelo quedando Natsu encima y la otra persona en el suelo.

-Duele- dijo Natsu molesto por haberse caído aunque algo o mejor dicho alguien amortiguo el golpe ~Pensé que el suelo era más duro~ pensó Natsu saltando en lo que sea que haya caído para comprobar que estaba en el suelo.

-Idiota levántate- dijo Gray molesto debajo de Natsu aunque este tenía un pequeño sonrojo desviando la mirada para que el peli rosa no lo notara-Fíjate por donde vas y levántate que pesas- dijo empujando a Natsu para que se levantara.

-L…lo siento G….Gray- dijo Natsu nervioso y sonrojado levantándose rápidamente de encima de Gray mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No importa solo fíjate por donde vas- dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Natsu nervioso- ¿quieres ir a algún trabajo por mientras vienen las chicas?- pregunto viendo que el peli rosa se puso más nervioso.

-M…me parece bien jaja- dijo Natsu riendo nervioso sin ver todavía a Gray ~ ¿Qué demonios me pasa?~ pensó dándose un golpe mental mientras trataba de calmarse -¿Qué trabajo tomaremos?- pregunto el peli rosa más calmado viendo al peli azul.

-Pues no se vamos a ver qué hay de trabajos- dijo Gray despreocupado caminando hacia el tablero de trabajos mientras Natsu lo seguía, ambos miraban el tablero pero no encontraban algún trabajo interesante o que les llamara la atención.

-Chicos si buscan trabajo les sugiero esto- dijo Mirajane llamando la atención de los chicos mientras tenía una sonrisa y se acercó a ambos- Este sería perfecto para ustedes dos- dijo señalando un trabajo en especial mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia y los dos chicos miraban el trabajo con curiosidad.

-Si se mira bien Mira- dijo Natsu viendo atentamente el trabajo que señalaba la peli blanco- y la paga es buena además tarda el tiempo en el que volverán Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Charle- dijo con una sonrisa- a mí me parece bien y ¿a ti Gray?- pregunto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al peli azul pensativo.

-Si en lo que tardaremos es en el viaje nada más- dijo Gray mirando el trabajo que era de deshacerse de unos maleantes pero con solo llegar al lugar se tardarían 2 días de viaje- está bien vamos Natsu- dijo sonriéndole al peli rosa- gracias Mira-chan- dijo sonriéndole a la peli blanco.

-De nada un gusto ayudarlos- dijo Mirajane alejándose de los dos chicos con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a la par de su hermana menor- Parece que si irán al- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lissana.

-Qué bueno que vayan sé que así uno de los dos actuara- dijo Lissana sonriendo viendo a los dos chicos que hablaban de lo más seguro como repartirían la recompensa y cuando se iban.

-Si eso espero yo también- dijo Mirajane bebiendo un poco de jugo- si no les daremos una pequeña ayudita con nuestro socio Happy- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa viendo como Lissana también reía.

-…..y nos veremos en 15 minutos en la estación del tren-dijo Gray indicando las instrucciones para que acabaran rápido y como lo había planeado, no es como si le molestara estar más tiempo con el torpe peli rosa pero no sabía cómo actuaria ahora que se sentía raro al estar con él, ya que cuando lo miraba y estaba junto al peli rosa su corazón latía más rápido, se sonrojaba y venían pensamientos que ni el mismo sabía que podía tener.

-Está bien, estaremos ahí en 15 minutos con Happy- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa corriendo rápidamente por su equipaje, saliendo del gremio en busca de Happy e ir a alistar sus cosas a su pequeña casa donde vivía junto a Happy.

-Tan imperativo como siempre- dijo Gray viendo salir corriendo al peli rosa ~Pero eso lo hace tan lindo~ pensó Gray sorprendiéndose por lo que pensó de Natsu ~ ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuando miro a Natsu lindo?~ pensó dándose un golpe mental por pensar en tonterías según él.

-Gray- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa llamando la atención del peli azul que desde hace unos minutos estaba pensativo y dándose golpes mentales mientras que Lissana iba junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Mira-chan?- pregunto Gray curioso mientras miraba a las dos peli blancas acercarse a él.

-Solo queremos preguntarte algo- dijo Lissana con una sonrisa viendo la curiosidad en la mirada del peli azul.

-¿Qué piensas de Natsu?- pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa muy amplia viendo como a Gray le salía un pequeño sonrojo y desviaba la mirada.

-Eh….pues pienso que es un idiota- dijo Gray algo nervioso por no saber que responder a esa pregunta que claramente Mirajane la dijo en doble sentido ~ ¡Cálmate idiota!~ pensó regañándose dándose por tercera vez en el día una bofetada mental.

-¡Gray! ¡Qué malo eres con Natsu!- dijo Lissana con un falso tono de molestia mientras se aguantaba de reír a carcajadas por la respuesta del peli azul y el nerviosismo que tenía.

-Pues yo pienso que es algo torpe pero igual es lindo- dijo Mirajane viendo que la expresión de Gray pasó de entre molestia y confusión y luego paso a molestia solamente.

-Yo pienso lo mismo Mira-nee- dijo Lissana con una sonrisa viendo a su hermana y después viendo al peli azul que parecía que lucía un poco molesto por lo que habían dicho las dos.

-Pues no entiendo como lo miran lindo a ese idiota- dijo Gray un poco molesto viendo a las dos hermanas quienes reían un poco- Yo me retiro- dijo caminando hacia la entrada del gremio igual de molesto ~Pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesto al saber que alguien más mira a Natsu lindo? Espera, espera ¿Cómo que alguien más? ~ pensó Gray sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de nuevo mientras se revolvía los cabellos para calmarse un poco.

_Mientras tanto con Natsu._

El peli rosa estaba emocionado pero él no lo quería admitir ni lo admitiría aunque se lo dijeran, pero ir con Gray a una misión juntos, le hacía muy feliz y eso le estaban produciendo muchas preguntas en la cabeza, su don no era pensar pero ese día en especial andaba muy pensativo. Llego a la entrada su casa, el peli rosa aún seguía pensativo y se acercó donde Happy quien lo esperaba comiendo un pescado.

-Encontraste algún trabajo- dijo Happy con una sonrisa mientras acercándose a Natsu antes de que entrara a la casa.

-Si vamos a salir en un viaje de una semana por lo menos-dijo Natsu aun pensando que no paso desapercibido por el gato azul quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa ahora.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo Natsu?- dijo Happy con tono travieso mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver que el peli rosa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada ~Parece ser que Mirajane me dijo la verdad~ pensó con una gran sonrisa.

-Por nada- dijo Natsu sonrojado y desviando la mirada mientras entraba a la casa para evitar futuras preguntas del gato azul ~Demonios~ pensó ahora molesto ~Nunca eh sido de pensar ¿Por qué de repente me sucede esto?~ pensó más molesto por su propia actitud.

-Ne, ne Natsu- llamo Happy al peli rosa que no le prestaba atención y lo ignoraba- Natsu no me ignores- dijo algo molesto por cómo se comportaba el peli rosa.

-¿Qué quieres Happy?- pregunto Natsu suspirando mientras miraba al gato azul guardar pescados en su equipaje para el viaje.

-¿Alguien ira con nosotros?- pregunto Happy metiendo un pescado en su boca- ¿Vendrá Lucy?- pregunto con un bocado de pescado en la boca mientras miraba curioso al peli rosa.

-No vendrá Lucy, solo vendrá Gray con nosotros, no vamos en 10 minutos- dijo Natsu desviando la mirada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente ~Enserio ¿no sé qué demonios me sucede?~ pensó sonrojándose un poco y dándose una bofetada mental.

-Jaja, está bien gracias por responder- dijo Happy riendo algo que le trajo un mal presentimiento a Natsu- vamos Natsu apúrate- dijo caminando fuera de la casa de ambos esperando al peli rosa.

-Ya voy- dijo Natsu terminando de empacar las cosas para el viaje y corriendo hacia la puerta cerrándola al mismo tiempo.

Ambos caminaban en silencio mientras cada uno pensaba en ciertas cosas, Happy que ya sabía que los dos idiotas se amaban tenía un plan a seguir para que estos dos se declararan o mejor dicho aceptaran sus sentimientos, pero el gato azul no ideo el plan quien lo hizo fue Mirajane, el solo seguiría las ordenes que la peli blanco le indicara. Con cada uno metido en sus pensamientos ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes donde tomarían un tren en cuatro minutos mientras caminaban se encontraron con Gray que los estaba esperando.

-Se tardaron mucho el tren está por salir- dijo Gray viendo a los dos que llegaban uno pensando y el otro riéndose por ver a cierto peli rosa pensativo- Vaya Natsu no te esfuerces mucho en pesar que no es lo tuyo- dijo tratando de burlarse del peli rosa pero al parecer este lo ignoro.

-…..- Natsu no decía nada solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ~Creo que no podré aguantar hasta el final del viaje~ pensó el peli rosa empezando a sentir nauseas ~Pienso que si voy con Happy llegaría más rápido pero no puedo dejar a Gray~ pensó viendo al peli azul que parecía algo molesto.

-Discúlpalo Gray al parecer esta distraído desde ayer- dijo Happy mirando a un peli azul molesto porque era ignorado por Natsu- a mí también me ignora- dijo suspirando mientras que gray aún seguía algo molesto porque el peli rosa lo ignoraba pero prestándole atención a Happy.

-¡Hey! ¡Natsu!- grito Gray muy cerca de Natsu haciéndolo saltar del susto y sonrojándose por la cercanía del mago de hielo ~Idiota sabe que no me gusta que me ignoren~ pensó molesto mientras miraba al peli rosa muy cuidadosamente ~Esperen, esperen Natsu esta sonrojado~ pensó viendo a Natsu más detenidamente y sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo que le salía a él mismo un sonrojo.

-I….idiota no me asustes así- dijo Natsu nervioso, desviando la mirada para que no notaran el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, pero vio de re ojo al peli azul que también estaba sonrojado ~Espera ¿Por qué Gray esta sonrojado?~ pensó mirando al peli azul que ahora desviaba la mirada.

-El tren sale en un minuto todos los pasajeros a bordo- dijo la voz de la estación de trenes para avisar que todos los pasajeros subieran al tren antes de partir llamando también la atención de los dos chicos mientras Happy se reía internamente por la actitud de ambos.

-V…..vamos si no nos deja el tren jaja- dijo Gray un poco nervioso por la compañía del peli rosa ~ ¡Cálmate idiota!~ pensó dándose otro golpe mental en el día mientras caminaba para subir al tren.

-S…si- dijo Natsu también nervioso siguiendo al peli azul ~Tengo que calmarme ¡Demonios!~ pensó Natsu molesto ~Yo no soy así~ pensó más molesto mientras tenía una lucha mental en su cabeza.

~Esto será divertido~ pensó Happy con una gran sonrisa siguiendo a los dos chicos, Natsu ya estaba mareado por subirse y Gray solo suspiraba por la reacción del peli rosa ~Mirajane pondré el plan en marcha ¡Aye!~ pensó Happy decidido subiendo al tren junto a Gray y Natsu.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado.**

**-¿Qué será el plan de Happy, Mirajane y Lissana?**

**-¿Habrán más parejas?- por supuesto que las habrán pero en el transcurso del fic.**

**-¿Gray y Natsu son algo idiotas?- si y mucho xD**

**Bueno sin más me despido de ustedes, esperare ansiosa sus reviews.**

**Bye abrazos y besos.**


	2. ¡Plan! ¿Fase 1?

_Bueno les traigo aquí por fin la conty *u* jaja joder estoy nerviosa hoy me dan los resultados de la U para ver si pase y si no paso créanme que me pondré triste y a llorar ;-; porque si no entro moriré DX pero bueno aquí les dejo la conty espero les guste. Mil gracias a todos los que escriben reviews y leen mi fic, sin más aquí les dejo la conty. _

* * *

Los dos entraron en el tren que aún no se movía pero el peli rosa ya se sentía mareado, lo peor era que no encontraban donde sentarse y Natsu ya estaba más que mareado con su cara morada a punto de vomitar mientras que Gray reía un poco porque siempre era lo mismo el peli rosa siempre se mareaba si se subían en algún transporte y para mal no había ido Wendy con ellos para que le hiciera el hechizo aunque este ya no parecía funcionar muy bien.

-Ha…..Happy mph- dijo Natsu mareado y con la cara morada mientras buscaba un asiento vacío porque si no moriría o eso pensaba el.

-Natsu nunca cambias- dijo Happy con tono burlón mientras se cubría la boca para que el peli rosa viera la gran sonrisa que tenía.

-Si idiota como siempre- dijo Gray en tono de broma pero preocupado a la vez por el peli rosa que estaba ahora de color azul.

¡C….cállate per...pervertido!- dijo Natsu tapando su boca para que no le saliera vomito mientras se agachaba en el suelo agarrando con su otra mano su estómago.

-Idiota para insultar no estás tan mal ¿verdad?- dijo Gray algo molesto por la actitud del peli rosa que ahora cambiaba de colores cada 10 segundos.

-Happy sal…..sálvame- dijo Natsu aun agachado en el suelo- ayu…ayuda- dijo queriéndose levantar del suelo pero el tren dio un movimiento brusco lo que hizo que este resbalara, el peli rosa espero el golpe pero no llego y vio que Gray le había sujetado de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Ten cuidado cabeza de chicle-dijo Gray con un pequeño sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada para que el peli rosa no lo notara-mira ahí hay unos puestos libres- dijo algo nervioso mientras colocaba el brazo de Natsu alrededor de su cuello para llevarlo hacia los puestos que estaban cerca de ellos.

-G…gracias Gray- dijo Natsu apenas audible pero el peli azul lo escucho perfectamente-….a pesar de ser un pervertido eres amable….- dijo en tono divertido ya que le gustaba pelear con el mago de hielo.

-¡Cállate cabeza de fosforo!- dijo Gray molesto después de todo él lo ayudaba y el peli rosa lo provocaba ~Idiota le ayudo y así me paga~ pensó molesto mientras miraba que Natsu tenía una sonrisa divertida aunque con sus mareos no duro mucho.

-Si no fueras pervertido tendrías puesta tu ropa-dijo Natsu con un pequeño sonrojo viendo al peli azul solo en calzoncillos ~ ¿Por qué me sonrojo si ya estoy acostumbrado a ver al cabeza de hielo desnudo?~ pensó algo confundido mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!?- grito Gray al darse cuenta que estaba en solo su ropa interior mientras veía que el peli rosa desviaba la mirada ~ ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?~ pensó viendo más detenidamente al oji ónix que no sabía si ahora estaba rojo por sus mareos o estaba sonrojado pero ¿Por qué el "cabeza de flama" se sonrojaría?~ pensó confuso mientras caminaba hacia los puestos vacíos en el vagón del tren.

~Como siempre estos dos pelean~ pensó Happy siguiéndolos tranquilamente ~Espero que los dos idiotas no descubran a las chicas~ pensó mientras sacaba un pescado para empezar a comerlo y mirando a un lugar no muy alejado de donde estaban ellos.

Mientras el peli azul y el peli rosa caminaban hacia únicos puestos que estaban libres, estaban tres personas y una gata "escondidas" aunque en realidad llamaban mucho la atención esas eran Erza, Lucy, Charle y Wendy que iban con disfraces pensados por erza que no cumplían con el propósito de pasar desapercibidas.

-Erza-san creo que vestidas de esta forma llamaremos la atención- dijo Wendy con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza al verse usando el traje que había elegido Erza para las tres.

-No digas tonterías Wendy- dijo Erza asomándose un poco para ver mejor a la pareja-Nuestros trajes son únicos y pasan desapercibidos- dijo orgullosa de ella misma mientras la rodeaban brillos.

-Yo creo que Wendy tiene razón- dijo Lucy en un suspiro mientras miraba a la pareja que estaban más que dispuestas a juntar.

-Dejen de quejarse además nos miramos bien- dijo Erza algo molesta asustando a sus compañeras de equipo.

-No creo que andar vestidas de traje de conejo sea un disfraz efectivo- dijo Charle resignada porque no haría cambiar la opinión de Erza para que las otras dos chicas y la peli roja se cambiaran a su ropa normal.

-¡Cállense!- dijo Erza muy molesta casi en un grito ~Les presto mis geniales disfraces y se quejan~ pensó realmente molesta y ofendida.

-Erza-san no grite- dijo Wendy nerviosa porque Natsu las oyera después de todo él tenía un muy buen oído y olfato ya que es un Dragón Slayer.

-Si Erza nos descubrirán-dijo Lucy igual de nerviosa que Wendy tratando de calmar a la peli roja que se miraba claramente molesta porque a nadie a excepción de ella le gustaban sus "disfraces".

-Chicas parecen que Gray y Natsu ya llegaran a sus asientos- dijo Charle viendo a la pareja de chicos que estaban a unos pasos de llegar a los puestos vacíos al final del vagón mientras que las chicas voltearon a ver a los dos chicos un poco alejados de ellas.

-Charle ya sabes que hacer-dijo Erza decidida mientras se cambiaba a un traje de mesero y se recogía el cabello para que nadie sospechara que era ella.

-Sí, si- dijo Charle suspirando mientras sujetaba a Erza que saco un carrito de comida de-quien-sabe-donde- Velocidad máxima- dijo sacando sus alas y volando rápidamente en dirección a los dos jóvenes.

Charle llevaba a Erza volando rápido, la peli roja disfrutaba mucho el mini viaje hasta que estaban centímetros de Gray y Natsu y chocaban con ellos por "accidente" mientras pasaban dijeron un "disculpen" casi en un susurro pero ninguno de los dos chicos lo escucho. Los dos chicos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en una de las largas sillas (ya que eran para uso de dos personas) en una posición algo comprometedora con el peli rosa con los brazos en el pecho del peli azul para que no le cayera encima, el peli azul con los brazos colocados a cada lado de la cabeza del oji ónix, ambos sonrojados y sorprendidos por la cercanía que tenían los dos de sus labios mientras ninguno de los dos no separaba su vista de los ojos del otro. Los dos no pensaban en ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa posición? Se concentraron en la mirada del otro, Charle y Erza se detuvieron cerca de los dos para ver si alguno de ellos se atrevía a deshacerse de la poca distancia que se tenían, Happy se atragantaba con el pescado que se estaba comiendo viendo la escena aguantando sus ganas de reír y Lucy y Wendy estaban curiosas y atentas por si ocurría algo.

~Parece que funciono~ pensó Erza con una gran sonrisa de orgullo mientras no separaba la vista de los dos miembros del gremio que al parecer no se movían de su posición y solamente se miraban a los ojos- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Bésense ya!- dijo algo desesperada y emocionada mientras levantaba un poco su tono de voz.

-¡Erza!-dijo Charle en un susurro mientras le tapaba la boca a la peli roja- Recuerda que estamos escondiéndonos- dijo molesta regañando a Erza que estaba emocionada.

-Lo siento pero esto me desespera- dijo Erza ahora en un susurro mientras le hacía señas a Lucy y Wendy que estaban atentas por si ocurría algo de improviso.

-Parece ser que Erza no conoce el significado de esconderse- dijo Happy dejando salir un suspiro mientras veía a la peli roja que se identificaba muy bien aun con su "disfraz de mesero" haciendo señas algo extrañas puestos de distancia de donde se encontraba ella ~Pero logro una parte del plan~ pensó divertido viendo que ninguno de los idiotas reaccionaba aún.

-¿Qué querrá decirnos Erza-san?- pregunto Wendy a Lucy mientras miraba las extrañas señales que hacía la peli roja escondida a dos puestos de la escena que provocaron.

-No lo sé- dijo Lucy suspirando- Tenemos que enseñarle el significado de esconderse a Erza- dijo dejando escapar otro suspiro viendo a la peli roja que llamaba mucho la atención.

Mientras Erza hacia "señales" que se habían vuelto una extraña danza, Gray y Natsu habían olvidado que estaban en el tren ya que por un momento al peli rosa se le olvido el mareo mientras miraba al peli azul a los ojos perdiéndose profundamente en ellos y el peli azul estaba en la misma situación, los dos sentían el aliento de ambos mezclándose, el peli azul tomo la iniciativa de avanzar para romper la distancia entre ambos y el peli rosa no oponía resistencia alguna.

~Vamos, vamos, ¡VAMOS!~ gritaba Erza en su mente observando que los dos quedaban a milímetros de sus labios mientras se emocionaba cada vez más, si esta parte del plan no funcionaba sería algo complicado seguirlo pero para eso con Mirajane tenían varios planes pensados desde hace tiempo.

~ ¿Qué demonios pasa?~ pensó Natsu aún concentrado en la mirada azul del mago de hielo mientras sentía más cerca de sus labios el aliento algo fresco de este ~ ¿P…..por qué mi cuerpo no responde? ¿Por qué ya no me siento mareado? ¿Por qué espero que el cabeza de hielo termine de cortar la distancia que tenemos en nuestros labios?~ pensó mientras empezaba a sentir que se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba y se ponía más nervioso.

~ ¿Por qué quiero acercarme más?~ pensó Gray sin dejar de ver esos lindos ojos ónix de los cuales antes se burlaba pero ahora los miraba como la cosa más hermosa del mundo ~ ¿Por qué quiero besar a este idiota? ¿Por qué me parece lindo? ¿Por qué no se pone como idiota? ¿Por qué no se aleja de mí?~ pensó mientras una sonrisa se le empezaba a formar en su rostro.

El peli azul se acercaba más a los labios que ansiaba probar hace tiempo aunque no lo admitiría, el peli rosa también esperaba ansioso de saber probar los labios del mago de hielo aunque también su orgullo no lo permitiría admitirlo, quedaban a pocos milímetros de sus labios mientras los dos comenzaban a entre cerrar los ojos. Aprovechando el momento y gracias a las señales extrañas de la peli roja, Lucy y Wendy corrieron en silencio donde estaban Erza y Charle para poder observar mejor encontrándose con la escena de los dos tortolos que hizo que la rubia se tapara la boca para no gritar y la peli azul quedara muy sorprendida y sonrojada al ver a los dos chicos tan cerca uno del otro a punto de besarse.

-Natsu-san se olvidó de sus mareos- dijo Wendy en un susurro pero se logró escuchar el tono algo burlón que utilizo la pequeña Dragón Slayer mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón ya sabemos cómo calmarlo- dijo Lucy siguiendo el juego de la pequeña mientras se le contagiaba la sonrisa de Wendy.

-Shh cállense-dijo Happy que estaba junto a ellas para no distraer o interrumpir a los dos tortolos a punto de unir sus labios, al gato azul le gustaban las bromas pero esto era serio no podían arruinarlo.

-Mo~ Happy me sorprende que no quieras bromear- dijo Lucy en un susurro algo extrañada de que el gato bufón no quisiera bromear con ellas mientras Happy ignoraba a la rubia- Happy ahora me ignoras- dijo dolida y divertida al parecer al gato azul si les estaba apoyando.

-Happy me impresionas has madurado un poco- dijo Charle algo sorprendida por la actitud del gato azul.

-Charle ¿Quieres un pescado?- pregunto Happy en el mismo tono que siempre mientras movía su cola feliz mente.

~Parece ser que me equivoque sigue siendo el mismo idiota~ pensó Charle mientras le salía una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

Volviendo con los dos idiotas, lo dos habían cerrado completamente sus ojos, el peli rosa había colocado inconscientemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli azul mientras este se acercaba más, sus alientos se unían en uno solo y el mago de hielo decidió romper la distancia que tenían depositándole un beso torpe y tierno al mago de fuego. Las tres chicas que los miraban y los dos gatos que estaban con ellas quedaron atónitos con la escena que tenían enfrente de ellos, Gray y Natsu se estaban besando frente a sus ojos, un beso tierno y torpe pero era un beso.

-¡EHHH!- dijeron todas los "espías" de la pareja y Happy viendo la escena que parecía irreal frente a sus ojos.

Cada uno tuvo su reacción, Happy que comía su pescado lo dejo caer al suelo cosa muy rara en él, Charle no creía aun que los dos se estaban besando, Wendy estaba muy sonrojada y en shock porque pensaba igual que Charle, Erza se desmayó en los brazos de Lucy y la rubia trataba de despertar a la peli roja inconsciente en sus brazos mientras ella estaba tan sonrojada como Wendy.

-Erza realmente no soporta ver alguna escena de amor- dijo Lucy sosteniendo a la peli roja que estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray entreabrió uno de sus ojos para ver al peli rosa debajo de él, encontrándose con Natsu sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras que el peli azul sonreía en el beso cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peli rosa que se negaba en abrir sus ojos. El beso duro algunos minutos hasta que los pulmones de ambos exigían oxígeno para respirar, lentamente el peli azul se separó de los labios del peli rosa mientras abría los ojos por completo y miraba a Natsu recuperando la respiración y que todavía se negaba a abrir sus ojos.

~Nunca pensé que un beso podía ser tan….especial~ pensó Natsu sin quitar sus brazos del cuello de Gray que hacía imposible que este se pudiera separar del cuerpo del peli rosa ~Tal vez fue un sueño…..jaja~ pensó mientras se ponía nervioso y se negaba a abrir sus ojos para no despertar de su "sueño" según él.

~Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada~ pensó Gray contemplando la vista de Natsu sonrojado y sin querer abrir aún sus ojos que parecía pensar en que el beso que dieron fue un sueño- ah- suspiro divertido- no fue un sueño idiota~ - dijo con un tono juguetón mientras lo susurraba cerca del oído del peli rosa lo cual causo que abriera los ojos muy ampliamente.

-Per…. ¡pervertido!- grito Natsu sonrojado sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar como susurro la respuesta de la duda que había en su mente acaso ahora el cabeza de hielo podía leer mentes- Quítate de encima ¡pervertido!- grito sonrojado mientras tiraba a Gray al suelo y se sentaba de golpe en la silla y desviaba la mirada.

-Itte, ¡idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Gray molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba la cabeza porque había caído de cabeza por la manera que lo empujo el peli rosa, al no obtener respuesta del mago de fuego- ah- suspiro cansado ~No pensé que fuera tan tímido siendo tan ruidoso~ pensó viendo divertido al peli rosa que se negaba a verlo a los ojos mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué sucedió Lucy?- pregunto Erza despertando de su desmayo mientras se sentaba y miraba que ahora ninguno de los chicos se hablaba o mencionaba alguna palabra.

-Natsu lo arruino todo- dijo Lucy suspirando rendida mientras tenía una gota estilo anime al igual que los demás.

-Eso es típico de él- dijo Charle suspirando igual que Lucy mientras solo observaba que los dos parecían no querer hablarse en un tiempo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Erza suspirando- No hay otra forma los juntare a golpes-dijo decidida a ir y golpear a los dos inmaduros pero Lucy y Wendy la detenían para que no arruinara sus planes.

-Erza-san cálmese- dijo Wendy agarrando uno de los brazos de la peli roja para que esta no avanzara pero era obvio que ni ella ni Lucy tenían tanta fuerza como Erza.

-Si Erza déjalos, para algo estamos encubiertas- dijo Lucy sujetando de la cintura a Erza para que no fuera hacia donde Gray y Natsu-por cierto ¿Dónde está Happy?- pregunto curiosa viendo alrededor para encontrar al gato azul.

-Cierto- dijo Erza más calmada- ¿Dónde se metió Happy?- pregunto viendo a las dos chicas que las sostenían- ya suéltenme no haré nada- dijo soltando un suspiro y sentándose en la silla para dos personas mientras observaba alrededor buscando a Happy.

Continuara...

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la conty espero les haya gustado, les diré un secreto mi personaje favorito es Erza me hace reír como puede controlar a todos porque le tienen miedo xD ahora una sección de preguntas: _

_-¿Dónde está Happy?- no les diré. _

_¿Erza es una loquilla?- si XD me encanta Erza._

_¿Habrán más parejas?- si las habrán pero más adelante. _

_¿Aceptarían una pareja extraña que tengo en mente?-la pareja es Lucy x Juvia (se me ocurrió porque sería gracioso ya que se supone que Juvia odia a Lucy y como dicen del odio al amor hay un paso)._

_-¿Natsu es un idiota?- si arruinando todo ¬-¬ _

_-¿Gray es un pervertido?-lo supe desde el primer capítulo de la serie en donde el aparece lol _

_-¿Qué hará el desaparecido Happy?- no les diré. _

_-¿Por qué Erza menciona que tenían muchos planes con Mira desde antes?- fácil ellas dos emparejaron a los dos idiotas desde pequeñas. _

_-¿Les agrado la primera parte del plan?- quiero saberlo. _

_Bueno no más preguntas, me despido de ustedes, bye abrazos y besos._


End file.
